Serqet
Serqet is a highly respected Goa'uld warrior who serves as a personal guard to the administrator of Abydos, Aset. History Rarely seen without the customized staff weapon that Aset created for her, Serqet’s unique skillset allowed her to carve out a reputation for herself away from the mass military ranks of the Jaffa. Perhaps the only thing Serqet takes more seriously than her training is her passion for Goa’uld law and tradition.These abilities and characteristics drew the attention of the Supreme System Lord, Ra, who had been impressed with the results Serqet had achieved during a number of covert operations. Eventually, Ra would end up gifting Serqet to serve as a personal guard to Aset while she conducted her duties on Abydos. Fiercely loyal to the Goa’uld cause, Serqet gives herself fully to her commanders, a fact which has seen her strike up a strong bond with Aset. But, although Aset has nurtured this bond through gifts of weaponry and responsibility, there is an underlying tension between the pair.During their time together, Serqet has become increasingly frustrated with the many ways in which her commander is flying in the face of Goa’uld law. While she is willing to overlook some of these disgraces, the recent arrival of the harcesis child has been an affront that is hard to overcome. She informed Ra of Aset's transgressions, in which he rectified immediately. Stargate Renaissance Ra exile Twenty years after his return, Ra decided to regain full control of his former territories by immediately attacking two of the particularly powerful System Lords at that time. The fleet of Ra magnified over twenty years of more than thirty ha'taks, appeared in the orbit of some minor planets controlled by the goa'uld Atum and Khnum, forcing the latter to a resistance not to surrender territories to the bellicose goa'uld enemy. the two factions clashed several times causing huge losses from both sides, but although the alliance between Atum and Khnum was more powerful, soon the rivalry in the military, caused a heavy defeat of the two allies in favor of the same Ra. Forced to surrender some planets to the former Supreme System Lord, they decided in full agreement to lure the goa'uld into a trap as the goa'uld Bastet and Kali did a few decades ago. But suspecting a trap, Ra sent his clone. the latter was immediately captured and put to death showing the trap of the two System Lord's. The real Ra lost no time then, attacking the main planets of the two allied goa'ulds. The reaction of Atum and Khnum did not wait, thousands of ashrak were sent with the task of capturing or assassinating Ra, while the massive mobilization of the entire fleets of both System Lord's, put an end to the second and ephemeral reign of Ra. surrendered, Ra was allowed to leave the Milky Way and set sail for the galaxy pegasus. Serqet also humiliated, the latter decided to follow the System Lord in exile in the galaxy pegasus, remaining at his side in the creation of a new empire goa'uld and clashing against wraith and the small territory controlled by the first colonizers sent by the goa ' uld. Personality Arrogant and unscrupulous like his brothers, Serqet, however, showed a remarkable loyalty to the goa'uld called Aset. Because of her sense of justice and her basic rules, she will abandon Aset by betraying her and coming to deny her completely before the Supreme System Lord. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Warlords Category:Ra Underlords